ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mori Zyphio
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Zyphio 'Character Last Name' Mori 'IMVU Username' Zyphio 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 2/2/194- AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 5'4"' 'Weight 100lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Mori Clan Short Bio: The members of this clan are the famous decendants of the Demon Brothers of the Mist. Residing primarily in Kirigakure, the members of this clan hold primarily Water. No second affinity has been recorded. The Mori is a greatly violent Clan, but only to their enemies. To their friends and village memebers, they are passive agressive. The Mori Clan is also famous for its use of clawed guantlets and poison covered claw weapons. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' *Taijutsu - Superior *Strength - Superior 'Weaknesses' *Ninjutsu - Inferior *Hand seals - Inferior 'Chakra colour' Green Databook: Databook: Mori Zyphio 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):9 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):8 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):4 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):2 Total:50 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Genin Training ((Kurama, Hikari, Atsuko, Zyphio))((22/1/13)) Story Progression Academy Graduation Exam ((Aburame Zyphio)) (15/1/13) Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Team Intros ((Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (26/1/13) Team Intros ~Prt 2~ (( Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)) (30/1/13) Survival Training Prt 1 ((Kurama, Pup, Zyphio, Miyuki, Hikari, Atsuko)) (5/2/13) Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Strength Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Speed Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Stamina Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))(1/2/13) Hand Seals 'Approved by:' Takeda Miyuki Takeda Inkroe Category:Kirigakure Member Category:Team Miyuki Category:Deceased